Come Again!
by SamSlaughterr
Summary: In A World Where Homosexuality Was UnCommon and unaccepted, 8 Normal Looking teens hide their true Identidies. Untill ofcourse two teens loose grip on reality and expose them all. How Will the others feel about being exposed. R&R, MXM&FXF SLASH. ON HOLD!
1. Tralier

_**Come Again?**_

_Parings:_

_Troyella x GabPay_

_ZekePay x Sharella_

_Chaylor x Tayelsi_

_Ryelsi x Ryason_

_Tryan x Troyad_

_Zekelsi x ZekeOC_

Summary:

**In A World Where Homosexuality Was UnCommon and unaccepted, 8 Normal Looking teens hide their true Identidies. Untill ofcourse two teens loose grip on reality and expose them all. How Will the others feel about being exposed. R&R, MXM & FXF SLASH.**

**Tralier:**

**Bold Narration**

_UnderLine/Italics Flash Of Pictures/What Is Seen_

Normal Normally Speaking

_Gabriella Montez, New Girl, UnKnown To A Lot Of People. Played By Vannesa Hudgens._

_Shows Picture Of Gabriella Walking In The Door Of East High._

_Sharpay Evans, Ice Queen, Popular/ Preppy Girl At East High. Played By Ashley Tisdale_

_Shows Picture Of Sharpay Walking Through The Halls Of East High EveryOne Parting For Her._

_Ryan Evans, Drama King, Sharpay's Twin 'Lap Dog'. Played by Lucas Grabeel_

_Shows Picture Of Ryan Trailing Not Far Behind Sharpay._

_Troy Bolton, BasketBall Captian, Most Popular Guy In East High. Played By Zac Efron_

_Shows Picture Of Troy Getting Off The Bus In Front Of East High, A Group Of Kids Around Him._

_Chad Danforth, Second In Command On BasketBall Team. Played By Corbin Bleu_

_Shows Picture Of Chad Running Through Groups Of Kids To Get To Troy._

_Taylor Makessie, Always Has A Plan, Scholastic Decathalon Captian. Played By Monique Coleman._

_Shows Picture Of Taylor preparing For Scholastic Decathalon._

_Kelsi Neilson, East High's 'Play Maker', Musical Song Writer. Played By Oleysa Rulin_

_Shows Picture Of Kelsi And Sharpay, Kelsi Playing Piano For Sharpay's Voice._

_Jason Cross, Clueless To Most Subjects, BasketBall Player. Played By Ryne_

_Shows Picture Of Jason At Lava Springs In The Kitchen with Mr. Fulton._

_ZMxZMxZM_

**This Is The Tragic Story Of My Parents Struggle Through High School.**

_Life Is Beautiful- By SIXX A.M Starts Playing._

**My Parents, Wanted Their Whole Story To Be Told.**

_Pictures Of Sharpay And Gabriella Are Shown.Shows Gabriella Yelling At Sharpay._

**My Name Is Zoey Montez, Daughter Of Gabriella Montez And Troy Bolton.**

_A Group Of Pictures Of Troy And Gabriella Flash._

**My Mother, Gabriella Montez, Was the Typical American Teen,**

_Shows Gabriella In The East High Lunch Room Surrouned By Kids._

**Except One Thing Was Not Typical, My Mother, Was Gay.**

_Gabriella And Sharpay Shown Walking Together Down The Hall._

**My Father, Troy Bolton, Star Basketball Boy At East High,**

_Shows Troy Playing At The Basketball Game._

**Was A Bisexual. Both Afraid To Let AnyOne Know. **

_Flashs Of Gabriella And Troy In Their Rooms Huddled In A Corner, Gabriella Crying._

_ZMxZMxZM_

_KExKExKE_

**Mine, Like Zoeys' Parents, Wanted Their Storys to Be Told.**

_Teardrops On My Guitar-By Taylor Swift Starts To Play_

**My Name Is Kyle Evans. My Parents, Ryan Evans And Kelsi Neilson.**

_Shows Pictures Of Kelsi And Ryan Together._

**My Father, Ryan Evans, Was Gay And Everyone Knew It,**

_Shows Ryan Standing on a baseball Diamond Throwing the Ball And Catching It._

**But He Tried To Disprove Everyone, Thats Where My Mother Came In.**

_Shows Ryan Singing With Kelsi And asking her a question, Which She Agrees To._

**My Mother, Kelsi Neilson On The Other Hand Was Keeping Her Seceret Quiet.**

_Kelsi Walks Away From Ryan, Visably Relived. Walks Out Of The Room Smileing But Not For The Reasons Ryan Thinks._

**My Mother Was Also Gay, But By Dating My Dad Was The Perfect Cover For Them Both.**

_Ryan And Kelsi Sitting In Ryans Room Singing and Playing The Piano._

KExKExKE

AMxAMxAM

**I Am The Proud Daughter To Chad Danforth And Taylor MaKessie.**

_Chad And Taylor are Shown Walking Down The Street Holding Hands._

**My Mom And Dad Were Keeping Secrets From Eachother And The Rest Of The World.**

_Zooms In on Chad And Taylors Intertwined Hands, Shows A Braclett On Taylor, It Reads' Your My World, I Love You-Kelsi" And Chads Watch Engraved With The Words, 'I Love You-Troy'._

**My Mom Taylor Was Dating My Dad To Take The Suspision Of Her Most-Girl Friends,**

_Quick Flashes Of Taylor With Gabriella, Sharpay, Kelsi, Martha, And Some Of Her Decathalon Competadors, In Different Bars._

**My Dad And His Friend Troy Were Always Together so He Dated My Mom For The Same Reason.**

_Flashes Of Chad And Troy Playing BasketBall, And Chad And Troy In Troys Room In A Deep Make-out Session. Then A Close Up On Chad Ringing Phone With Taylors Picture On The Screen, Chads Hand Pressing The Ignore Button And Taylors Face Disappearing._

**My Name, Aiden Makessie. And My Parents Were **not** the suspected Gays.**

_Shows Random Pictures of Visibley Gay Kids In Front Of East High._

AMxAMxAM

LBxLBxLB

**I, Layndon Matthew Baylor, Is Here To Help Tell The Story Of The East High Teens.**

_Shows Gabriella, Troy, Sharpay, Ryan, Jason, Martha, Kelsi, And Zeke Sitting Around The Court._

**The Four Of Us Are Here To Show The High School Sturggle Of Our Parents.**

_Shows Four Teens Standing Together, Holding Pictures Of Their Parents._

**My Parents, Zeke Baylor And Carlee Brewer.**

_Shows Zeke And One Of The CheerLeaders Baking In His Kitchen._

**Carlee, My Mom, Was Not Fond Of My Dad's Friends, Them Being Gay.**

_Shows Pictures Of Chad Sitting On Troys Lap In The Locker Room, Sharpay Kissing Gabriella In The Lava Springs Pool, Taylor and Kelsi Holding Hands Walking Down The street. And Ryan And Jason makeing Out In Ryans Room._

**The fact That She Feared My Dad Would Turn Gay,**

_Shows A Blonde Cheerleader Pressing The Ignore Button When Troy's face appered on Zekes Phone._

**She Got Purposly Pregnate With Me.**

_Shows A Small Blonde Boy Being Held By Zeke. And Carlee Sweating and Smirking._

LBxLBxLB

A/N: Not The Best Tralier But Hey, Its Better Then Nothing, Review To Tell Me How You Like It. Tankie Tankie

xxSamy-Janexx


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Summer Is Comming So I Will Not Be Able To Update As Much As I Want to So, Please Be Patient. Hehe, Just A Couple Things You Should know About Me...

I Have A Tendancy Of Capotalizing Things That Dont Need To Be Capatolized.

I Cant Spell Worth Shit.

I Do Tend To Leave Out Words As Im Typing.

I Tend To Ramble.

And I Have Lots Of Ideas So The Plot May Change.

So Yea Thats 5 Useless Things You Should Know About Me.

This Is My First Fan Fic On This Account, My Old Ones Sucked And I Was Kinda Left Alone Cuz My Stories Were Shit So Yea Please Bear With Me As You Read.

Tankie Tankie- xxSamy-Janexx

Chapter 1:

Story:_**Come Again?!**_

"Gabi Are You Comming Down Now.." Troy yelled Impatiently At His GirlFriend As He Walked Over To Chad. Reaching To Fix Chads Tie. "Dude Chill Their Chicks, They Do Tend To Take Awhile You Know." Chad Said Swatting Troy's Hand Away.

"Oh Really Mr. Danforth, I Wasnt Aware Of That, Please Inform Me." Maria Montez Said Coming Down The Stairs. "Busted.." Troy Whispered Elbowing Chad,"Just Keep Your Mouth Shut Dude." He Added.

"Oh No Mrs. Montez I Ment _Taylor_ Takes Awhile To Get Ready." Chad Said Quickly trying to save himself. Too Late, Taylor, Gabriella And Sharpay Walked In As Soon As The Name Escaped His Lips. " Chad Aiden Danforth Died Today By A Killer He Called His Girlfriend, Taylor Elizabeth MaKessie." Ryan Added Walking Through The Doorway in a Black Suit And Blue Tie.

"Ryan Jeffrey Evans Was Then Killed By Taylor For Making Random Ass Comments LIke That One." Gabriella Spoke For The First Time For The Last 20 minutes. As She Spoke She Earned A Glare From Her Mother. "Gabriella Carmen Montez Watch Your Mouth." Her Mother Said Heading Back To The Kitchen. "Sorry Mami" Gabriella Loked Through The Doorway At her Mother.

Troy Glared At His Girlfriends Hand, Intertwined With Sharpays. Gabriella Noticed And Quickly Ripped Her Hand Out Of The Other Girls. Sharpay Quickly Turned Her Head, She Whispered,"Babe You ok?" She Looked Concerned. Gabriella Nodded Her Head in Agreement. She Walked Over to Troy And Hugged Him. He Hugged Her Back, Letting The Sweet Smell Of Gabriella's Skin Fill His Nose. She Looked At Him and Mouthed 'I Love You' He Smiled and Kissed Her nose, Making Her Crinkle Up Her nose and Giggle. "I Love You Too Gabi." He Said.

-SXG-SXG-SXG-SXG-

Gabriella Sat Next To Troy All Night Long. She Felt Her Phone Vibrate In Her Purse, She Looked At It And It Was a Text From Sharpay._Come With Me To The bathroom, We Gotta talk.xoxo Shar. _Sharpay Stood up and walked over and tapped her on the shoulder, Making Her Jump. "Excuse Us For A Minute." Gabriella Spoke getting out of her chair. Gabriella and Sharpay Walked To the back of the resturant. "Brie Whats going on." Sharpay Asked Her soon to be girlfriend. Gabriella Smiled When The Name 'Brie' escaped her lips. "Nothing Shar, Just Troy Seen Me Holding Your Hand And He Looked Kinda Suspious.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella And Sharpay were messing around in Gabriella's Back Yard Chasing Eachother. Sharpay Stopped And Was Met face-to-face with Gabriella's Coffee Colored Eyes. Sharpay Kinda Lost Herself in the Brunettes Eyes. She Came Back To Reality when The Brunette's lips were touching Her Own. Gabriella Pulled Away Not Aware what had just happened. Throwing Her Arms to her side and putting her head down. "Shar... Im Sorry I didnt Mean--" She Was cut off By The Blonde Bombshell , Whom She Had Just Kissed, Lifting Her Head up with her Soft Hand. "Brie.. No Need To Apoligize." Sharpay Said. That was the fist time She Had Been Called Brie. And She Liked It._

_Gabriella Had pulled The Blonde In To A Tight embrace and led her into another kiss. The Blonde Did not Object, Instead decided To Let Her Tounge Beg Entrace To Her Latina Goddess's mouth, with Was Eagerly Granted. The Two Girls contintued to let their tounges explore the new territory. That Is Untill Gabriellas Phone Rang, Troy's Smiling Face Showed up on the screen. Gabriella Looked Into Sharpay's eyes. And She Reluctaly answered it._

_" Hey Babe, Whats Up?" Troy's Voice came through the speaker."Just Hanging Out With Shar, You?" Sharpay Then Listened To Her Goddess Say Her Name. She Loved The Way She Said It. "Oh... Evans? Gab Why Would You Hang Out With Her? She Just Wants To Get To Me. Remember Her And Her Faggot Of A Brother Last Year?" Troy Said With A Sterness In His Voice."I dont Want you To Hang Out With Her, Gabriella. Come To The Court With Me And Chad __Now.__ Bye Baby." Troy Said Emphisizing The 'now'. "Bye Troy." Gabriella Said Quietly she pulled the phone away from her ear, Troy Yelled "I Love You Gab" Gabriella Sprang the phone Back To Her Ear, "I Love You Too Troy"._

_She Had Said that To Him Many Times Before, And Had Always Ment it. But Now She Felt Weird Saying It To Him. '__**Am I Falling For The Ice Queen, Er... I Mean Sharpay.'**__ Gabriella thought to her self.'__**Well Gabriella Carmen Montez, You DID Kiss Her, REMEMBER!'. **__Her Mind Was Yelling At Her.__**'WOW'**__ She Thought. __**'Why Am I Talking to Myself' **__Springing Back To Reality, She Relized Sharpay Was Sitting By The Tree In Gabriella's Back Yard. '__**She Looks So Beautiful.**__' Had Gabriella Just Said--Er...Thought That? Well She Did In Fact Look Beautiful. Her Blonde Hair In A Messy Ponytail Gabriella Had Put Up A While Ago._

_Gabriella Walked Over To Sharpay, "Shar? Are You Mad At Me?" Gabriella Asked With Her Head Down. Sharpay shot up like something was burning Her Ass."Gabriella Carmen Montez, I Could Never Be Mad At You. Your My Latina Goddess." Sharpay Said Lifting Gabriella's Head Liek She Had Done Before. __**'Whoa Did she just Call Me Her **_**Latina Goddess**_**?' **__Gabriella Thought to herself. Before She Could Say Anything, Sharpay Had Closed The Gap between Their Lips. Gabriella entangled Her Hand In The Blonde's Hair. Troy Unexpectedly walked through Gabriella's fence and Seen The Two Girls and Ran Out Of The Yard._

_End FlashBack_

-TXR-TXR-TXR-

Troy Watched as His Grilfriend Walked Away With Her 'Girlfriend' and Decided to send A Text To Ryan. _Has Shar Said Anything Else about Gabi? -Troy._ Troy Looked Across The Table at the Drama King--Er.. Ryan. Ryan Looked Down At His Phone. He Chuckled. _No Babe, I've told you that Many Times. xoxo-Ryan._ Troy Looked at his Phone, and Smiled. _I Love You. I Dont KNow How You Do It But You Can Put Out With Me.-Troy. _Ryan Got These Huge Eyes When He Read the First Line. He Smiled at Troy Who Smiled Back.

Ryan Sent A Text To Jason Cross, Who Was Not There, And Said_ Jay you Wanna Hang OUt With Me And Troy Later?-xoxo Ryan. _Ryan Sent The Text But Insted Of Sending it to Jason, He Accidently sent It To Chad. Chad Looked at His Phone. He looked at Ryan COnfused._ Dude Troys's hanging with His Two Sisters and his Older Brother Tonight.-Chad. _Ryan looked At His Phone. He Didnt Read Where Chad's Name Was and still Thought It Was Jason. _No Dude We Have Our Friday Night Date. You Went Last Time. Remember.-xoxo Ryan_. Chad Was So Confused, He Looked Over At Troy. Troy Was Lost In His Own Thoughts. Chad Wanted To Figure This Out. _Troy What You Doin Tonight?- Chad_ Troy Looked At His Phone. _**'No Sweat, Ill Just Tell him Im Still Hanging With My Family.' **_ Troy Thought To Himself As He Texted Chad Back.

_Yea Dude Im Hanging With Zoe, Makayla, Mike, And Colin. Why?-Troy. _Chad Looked At His Phone And Just Stood Up As Walked Over To Troy. Chad Whispered In His Best Friend, And Secretly His Crushes Ear, "Your Lying To Me Troy Russel Bolton. And Im Going To Figure Out Why." Troy Looked Confused as Chad Threw His Phone On Troy's Lap, Troy Read Through His Message Inbox._** Taylor-Taylor-Taylor-Kyle-Jason-Ryan-Ryan-Jason.**_ Troy Said Softly To HimSelf. _**Wait Ryan!**_ Troy Went Up To His Drama Kings Name. He Pressed The Open Button. He Read It To Himself,_Jay you Wanna Hang OUt With Me And Troy Later?-xoxo Ryan._ Troy Closed That Message And Went To The Next One._No Dude We Have Our Friday Night Date. You Went Last Time. Remember.-xoxo Ryan_. Troy Didnt Want Chad To Show Taylor Or Gabi Because They Were Smart They would Figure it out. Troy Was Dating Ryan. And Chad Couldnt Know, Not Yet. Troy Deleted The Two Messages From His Drama King. And Threw The Phone Across The Table At Chad, Who Caught It.

_Flash Back_

_Ryan and Troy Were Practiceing for the fall Musical. Ryan Was Adjusting The Sound System And Troy was Moving The Props and Doing Last Minute Topuchups on the Backgrounds. Kelsi Had Just Left To Go Home and So Had Every One Else. That Left Troy and Ryan Together, Alone with Music Playing In The Background. A Familer Song Started To Play. And Ryan Started To Sing To The Girls Voice-_

If I Should Die Before I Wake

It's Cuz You Took My Breath Away

Losing You Is Like Living In A World

With No Air-Ohh

_Troy Sang Along with The Song, And The Blonde Boy._

Im Here Alone

Didnt Want To Leave

My Heart Wont Move

It's Incomplete

If There Was A Way

I Could Get You To Understand

_Ryan heard Troy Singing and Fell In Love Even More With Him. As The Song Continued Troy and Ryan Found Themselfs Behind Props Looking For the Other Voice._

But How Do You Expect Me

To Live Alone With Just Me

Cuz My World Revoles Around

You Its So Hard For Me to Breathe.

_Troy And Ryan Were Singing In Sync With Each Other and They Sounded Perfect in their ears._

Tell Me How Im Supposed To Breathe With No Air

Cant Live, Cant Breathe With No Air.

Thats How I Feel When I Know You Aint There

No Air, No Air.

_Ryan Found Troy, Still Singing, Looking Behind The Props. Ryan Guessed Troy Was Looking For Him. He Just Followed His Blue Eyed Basketball King. When Troy Would Turn Around Ryan Would Look For Cover Behind Something else._

You Got Me Out Here in The Water So Deep

Tell Me how you Gonna Be Without Me,

If You Aint There I Just Cant Breathe

No Air, No Air.

_Troy was Looking For Ryan Like If He Didnt Find Him He Might Lose Him For Ever. Running Around The Stage Looking For His Drama King. If Darbus Was There She So Would've Given Them Both a Detention, Just For 'Disturbing The Art Of Theatre' When Normally that just ment that They Were Buging The Living Shit Out Of Her._

No Air, Air.Ohhhh

No Air, Air.Noo

No Air, Air.Ohh

No Air, Air.

_Ryan Was Watching The Door And Then Troy Turned Around To Look there, And Saw Ryan Standing There In All His Glory. His Blue Shirt That Kinda Looked Like Troys Eyes, With A Hat To Match It. Thats The Thing Troy loved About Him. He Always had A Hat to Match What Ever He Was Wearing. AndThe Fact That No Matter What People Said About Him, He Just Shook It Off And Went On His Way._

I walk, I Ran, I Jump, I Flew.

Right Off The Ground To Float To You.

Theres No Gravity to Hold Me Down For Real

_Troy Walked Closer To Ryan Still No Paying Any Attention to The Blue-eyed Boy. Troy Got Closer and Closer To Ryan Till They Were just Two Feet Apart. Troy Stoped Singing So Ryan Could Sing His Part. Ryan Turned His Head To See Troy Gazing Into His Soft Green Eyes. Ryan Stepped Closer To Troy Making The Gap Smaller. Troy Put His Hand Up And Ryan Intertwined His Hand In Troys._

But Somehow Im Still Alive InSide

You Took My Breath But I Survived.

I dont Know How but I Dont Even Care.

_Ryan Stepped Even Closer To Troy And Troy Pulled Ryan In So They Were Chest To Chest. Ryan Stopped Singing And Was Looking In To Troys Icy- Blue Eyes. Ryan Said "Troy I KNow You DOnt Want To Hear This but. I Love You." Ryan Looked away From Troy Who Pulled His Face Back To His. Closing The Small Gap That Was Between The Face's. Pulling His Drama King In To A Soft But Passionate Kiss. Ryan Did Not Object. This Continued and Troy was Making It a Bit More Passionate By The Second. They Broke Apart and Troy Looked At Ryan Forehead-to-Forehead."I Love You Too. And Thats Exactly what I Wanted To Hear." Troy Looked Into Ryans Eyes. Ryan Looked So Happy He Could Have Done Flips._

___End Flash Back_

Well I Really Like It, But it Doesnt Matter If I Like It, It Matters If You Guys Like It. Well I Will Be Able To Tell If You Liked It By Your Reviews. Good Please. Bad are Welcomed. I'll Try to Update when I Can.

Tankie Tankie

xxSamy-Janexx


	3. Chapter 2

Well Here Is My Next Chapter, I Dont Really Know What it is That This Chapter Is Gonna Be About. So It Might Not Make Any Sence what So Ever. Enough Of Me Talking. Heres Chapter 2.

Review.

Tankie Tankie

xxSamy-Janexx

Chapter 2:

Story:_**Come Again?!**_

Chad Grabed his Phone From the Air, Earning A Glare From Taylor. Taylor Got Up And Kelsi Looked At Her."Whats Wrong Tay?" She Asked Her. "Shar And Gabi Arnt Back Yet. Im Gonna go Find Them. Kels You Comming With Me?" Taylor Looked At Kelsi. Kesli Shot Up So Fast She Almost Knocked Over Her Glass Of Water. They Ran Behind The Table and Chad Looked At There Suddenly Empty Table. Troy, Ryan, Zeke, And Himself were The Only Ones At The Table. Troy and Ryan were Taking Turns Looking Down At Their Phones Smiling At Eachother after Almost EveryOne. Zeke Was Complaining About How The Crem Brule Was Not Right. "It Just Doesnt Have The Right Texture!" Zeke Was Yelling At The Chef.

-TXR-TXR-TXR-

Troy And Ryan Were Filling Eachothers Inbox With Text messages form eachother. _What Do You Want To Do Tonight Mr. Bolton.-xoxo Ryan._ Troy Looked Up From His Phone And Smirked._ You, Mr.Evans.;-)-Troy. _Ryan Just Rolled His Eyes At Troy. _Troy Russel Bolton! Thats Been Everynight This Week.-xoxo Ryan. _Troy Looked Up From His Phone And Just Gave Ryan This Big Smile.

Chad Just Looked At His Crush Whom Was Also His Best Friend And He Looked At The Current Fag Of East High. Chad Hated Ryan. Not Because He Was Gay But Only Because He Had Troy Wraped Around his Finger. If Ryan Wanted Troy to Do Something With Him, Even If Troy Was Practicing For Basketball game that Was The Next Day, Troy Would Check His Phone And Leave Right Then.

Chad Wanted It To Be Like Before, When Troy Hated Ryan. When Troy Wanted To Spend time With Chad And The Rest Of The Basketball Team. But That Part Of Troy Was Gone And In Chads Eyes, Was Never Going To Come Back. Chad Missed Troy. Chad Has Had A Crush On Troy Since The 8th grade. But If Troy Figured Out That Chad Liked Him, Chad Feared That Troy Would Never Want To Talk To Him Again. But Then Again Troy Hung Out With Ryan.

-SXG-SXG-SXG-

Sharpay and Gabriella Were In The Bathroom And They Were Making Out Feverishly. Gabriella Was Sitting On The Counter With Sharpay Standing Between Her Legs. Sharpay Had Her Arms Wraped Around Gabriella's Waist, and Gabriella's Hands Were Around Sharpays Neck. Gabriella and Sharpay Had Lost Track Of Time. They Were in Their Own World, that was Untill Taylor And Kelsi had Walked in Unaware The Sharpay And Gabriella Were there. Taylor And Kelsi were softly Kissing At They Walked In.

When They Seen Gabriella And Sharpay, They Quickly Stopped And All Four Girls Started Laughing. "Well, The Playmaker and The Decathalon Leader."Sharpay Said Mockingly Circling Taylor And Kelsi. "The Ice Queen And The Einstienette." Kelsi Added Walking Over To Gabriella. "Good Point Kels. But No One Can Know. We've Kept This A Secret For Over 7Months." Gabriella Said." But Gab, What About You And Troy?" Kelsi Asked Washing Her Hands Off. "And You And Zeke, Shar?" Taylor Added Wrapping Her Arms Around Kelsi's Waist.

"Well We're Still Going Strong. But We're Dating Eachother As Well." Gabriella Said Reluctently Pulling Sharpay Towards Her. "Taylor What's Up With You And Chad? Your Still Going out Right?" Sharpay Asked Standing Between Gabriella Legs Again, But Facing Taylor And Kelsi. "Yea Were Still Together But Not As Much As We Used To. Same With Kels and Ryan." Taylor added, Pulling Kelsi Behind Her As She Added The Part About Ryan, She Didnt Want The Mountian Lion Side Of Sharpay Tearing Through Her Girlfriends Face.

-TXR-TXR-TXR-

Chad Was Sitting With His Head In His Hands Watching His Best Friend/Crush Making Cutesty Faces At Ryan. "You Know What, I Cant Take This. Troy Your Comming With Me To Play Some Ball." Troy Looked Up At His Friend And Back At Ryan. "But Chad The Girls-"Troy Started."The Can Leave, 'cause It Dont Look Like They're Comming Out Anytime Soon." Chad Looked As If He Was Gonna Start Foaming From The Mouth, Which Would Explain Alot To Ryan. Ryan Watched His Boyfriend Get Dragged By His Frizzy Haired Friend. Ryan Tried To Stop HimSelf But Coudnt. As Troy And Chad Left The Resturant, Ryan Was Staring At Troy's Ass On Which, Ryan Noticed Chads' Hand Was Dangerously Close To.

A/N:

I Dont Even Know Why Im Even Posting This Chapter. No One has Read This Story Yet. And If You Hve Read It Please Leave A Comment. If You Have Any Ideas Please tell Me In A Comment. Well Chapter 3 Is In The Making. So Make Sure You Read It.

Tankie Tankie.

xxSamy-Jane


	4. Chapter 3

A/N:

Heres Chapter 3. I Know Its Kinda A HUGE Jump From Last Chapter But I Just Couldnt Think Of How To End That Chapter After Chad And Troy Left. Sorry But Im A Bit Brain Dead. Hehe.

Leave Me A Comment. Recomend My Story To Others. And If You Find A Story That Is Similar to What you Think My Type Of Story Is, Please Feel Free to Recomend A Story For Me To Read. Wheather It's Yours, A Family Member Or Friend, Or Just A Really Good Story. Ill Read Them All.

Tankie Tankie.

xxSamy-Jane.

Chapter 3:

Story:_**Come Again?!**_

After Everyone Got back, The Girls And Ryan And Zeke From The Resturant And Troy And Chad From The Basket ball Court, Everyone Was Tired. But Not Too Tired To take To The Same People They Were Just Hanging out With. So , Like They timed It They All Ran To Their Computers And Signed On To What Ever It Was The Wanted To Sign On To.

-GxM-GxM-GxM-

Gabriella Walked InTo Her House To See Her Mom Was Still Up. "Mami Why Are You Still Awake, You Said My Cerfew Was 2:30. Its Only Midnight. Is Something Wrong.?" Gabriella Asked. "Ella, Nothings Wrong I Was Just Watching A Movie, You Wanna Watch it With Me?" Maria Montez Was Sitting On The Couch Hopefully Patting The Spot Nest To Her. "Sorry Mami, I Cant I Have To Get Out Of These shoes Then Im Probally Gonna See Who's On My Computer, Then Go To Bed. Maybe Tomorrow Ok?" Gabriella Looked Like She Had Just Physically Ripped Her Mother's Heart Right In Half.

"Of Course Ella. It's Fine." Maria Said Reassuring Her Daughter It Was _Really_ Ok. " Ok Mami. I Love You." Gabriella Said To Her Mom Before Pressing Her Thumb To Her Lips and Kissing It Giving Her Mom A Thumbs Up. Maria Quickly Responed By Putting Her Just-Kissed-Thumb And Pressing It Against Gabriella's. Both Girls laughed. "I Love You Mami." Gabriella Said To Her Mom Again."I Love You Too Ella." Gabriella's Mom Looked Like She Had Just Won The Lottery.

Gabriella Ran Upstairs Knocked On Her Sister Makenna's Door. "Kenna Is Gabriella. Makenna Ran To Her Door. "Hey Bella, How Was Your Date With Troy&Sharpay." Gabriella Looked Shocked That Her Sister Would Really Say That." It Wasnt A Date, With Sharpay, Or Troy Accually. It Was Everyone. Did Your Date Go As Planned." Gabriella Backed Out Of the Way Of Her Sister. And Makenna Ushered Gabriella In To Her Room. Gabriella Ran To Her Computer And She Signed On To Aim.

As Makenna Talked Gabriella Listened But Not Really. She Was Paying More Attention To Her Computer.

_XGabxGabxGirlX Has Signed On._

-SxE-SxE-SxE-

-RxE-RxE-RxE-

Sharpay and Ryan Walked Into Their Mansion and were Greeted By Their Body-Gaurd, Lance. "Good Evening Miss Evans, Mr. Evans. How Was Your Night?" Lance Asked The Twins As They Walked Up. "Very Good Lance, And Yours?" Sharpay Smiled At Him." Great Miss Evans. Thank You." Lance Said Shaking Ryans Hand. "Mr. Evans, We Still On For Golf Tomorrow." Lance Asked pattin Ryans Back."Yes Sir Lance. Ill Be Down Here-"Ryan Stopped To Look At His Watch."-12:30 Sound Good?" Ryan Looked At Lance. Lance Was Twice The Size Of Ryan And Sharpay Together.

The Drama Twins Entered The Living Room To Look For Their Parents. Marie And Micheal Evans Were Sitting At A Table Discussing The Twins Party That Was Scheduled For The Next Tuesday. "No Continue With Your Plans Mom, We Dont Mind." Ryan Said Kissing His Mother On The Cheek. "Yea Daddy We Dont Mind. You Guys Can Keep Discussing Our Party." Sharpay Said Kissing Her Father On The Cheek."Your Back So Soon Shar? Something Happen? Ry? You Both Ok?" Asked Mike Evans, Leader Of Hot Tunes T.V., and Ryan And Sharpays Father.

"Dad Were Both Fine We Just Decided To Come Home."Ryan Said To His Father."But Were Are Going Upstairs And Going To Bed So Yea Good Night." Sharpay added Grabbing Her Brother's Shirt And Pulling Him Towards The Stairs To Go To Another Staircase Going To A Long Hallway. To Their Conjoined Rooms. Ryan Kicked His Older Sisters Door And Sharpay Said."Nova, Come In Here."

Nova Came Into Sharpays Room and Ryan Opened The Small Barrier Seperating His And Sharpays Room. "How Was Your Date With The MaKessie Kid?" Ryan Asked Hooking Up His Laptop And Sitting On Sharpays Bed. "Oh Micheal, Well Ry It's Not Our First Date. We've Been Dating For A Couple Of Weeks." Nova Said As-A-Matter-Of-Fact Voice."Nova, How Was Your Date." Sharpay Said." Fine. But Let Me Tell You About This Resturant." Nova Trailed On And On. With Neither Of Her Siblings Listining.

_XIcy-Mountian-QueenX Has Signed On._

_MatcherxOfxHats Has Signed On._

-TxB-TxB-TxB-

Troy Drove His Blue Pick-up Truck Up To His House. Looked Down The Street A Bit And Seen The Evans Mansion. He Looked At The Third And Forth Window. Both On. So Then He Knew Ryan And Sharpay Had Got Home Ok. He Walked In And Was Attcked By His Neice And His Nephew And Three Of Their Friends."Josie, Quinn, Other Small People."Troy Said Tiredly. Josie Threw Her Hands In The Air, Wanting Troy To Hold Her."Ugh, Jos, Come Here." Troy Sighed And Picked Up His 3 Year Old Neice and Finally Found MaKayla And Colin, His Older Siblings."Mack I Think This Is Yours, And Colin Im Pretty Sure That This One Is Yours." Troy Said Throwing Josie On MaKayla And Shaking Quinn Off His Arm On To Colin's Lap.

"Have Fun With Your Friends Troy?" Colin Asked Putting Quinn On The Floor. "Yea Untill Chad Pulled Me Away From Everybody, To Play BasketBall. I Had To Leave Gabi, And Kelsi." Troy Said With A Bit More Energy." So Whats The Matter With That, They Can Eat With Out You." Colin Said Like It Was Nothing. "Dude I Was Their Ride Home. I Probally Should Call Her To See If She Got Home Ok." Troy Thought. He Took Out His Cell Phone And Found Gabriella's Name And Just When He Was About T Press Send, MaKayla Grabbed the Phone From His Hand." Troy Russel It's Almost 12:45 Your Not Calling Anybody.

"Alright Mack Im Just Gonna Go Up And See Who's Online, Then Go To Bed."Troy Said In A Yawn."Good Night Josie, Good Night Quinn. Night Other Small People. Night Mack , Night Colin." Troy Added Spinning On His Heel Getting Everyone In The Room, Before Running Up To His Own Room. He Threw His Jacket On His Bed And Kicked His Basketball Out Of His Way And Landed With A crash On His Bed. He Started Up His Computer And Went Off To Get Dressed In Basketball Shorts And A Tank-Top. He Grabbed His Red East High Shorts And A East High Basketball Tank From His Last Practice. He Signed On To His Screen Name And Went To Grab A Beer From His Small Refrigerator. And Walked Back Over To See Who Was Online.

_XT.R.BoltonX Has Signed On._

-TxM-TxM-TxM-

-KxN-KxN-KxN-

Taylor And Kelsi Were Staying Over With Eachother While Both Their Parent's Were Gone Away For A Couple Weeks. So They Got A Ride From Zeke Who Was The Only Guy, Besides Ryan, That Hadent Left Them. Kelsi Slide Herself Out Of Zeke's Car. Taylor Was Already Out And Up On Her Front Porch. "Bye Zeke, Thanks For The Ride." Kelsi Said As She Shut The Door. "Hey No Prob Kels. Oh Here Kels You Might Not Want To Leave This Here, Shar Might Get a Bit Mad." Zeke Threw Kelsi's Hat Out The Window Liek A Frisbee." Oh Thanks Zeke, Thanks Again For The Ride, Good Night." Zeke Honked As He Drove Away.

Kelsi Got In And Was Greeted By Taylors' Brother's Dog. Then By The Double Sight Of Taylor's Older Siblings. Mike And Scout. "Hey Scout Whats Up. Hows Landyn? Wheres He At?"Kelsi Asked The Twin."Umm Last Time I Saw Him He Was Playing Outside And Then I Lost Him." Scout Told Kelsi Whos Face Wasnt Sure What Color To Turn, Red Cause she Was So Mad, Or Green Cause If Her Brother Had Been Lost She Would Probally Get Sick. "Im Kidding Kelsi He's Asleep In His Room. He's Fine." Scout Said Hugging Kelsi."Dont Mess With Me Like That Scout. If I Lose Him I'll Be Dead." Kelsi Said Hugging Scout Back.

Kelsi Ran Up To Taylor's Room, And Taylor was Already On Her Laptop. and wass Typing Extremely Fast. Kelsi Got On Her Blow-up Queen-sized Cot. She Grabbed her Laptop As Well And Signed On To Her Screen Name. Kelsi And Taylor Talked Back And Forth For A While. Neither Really Paying Attention. So Neither Were Really Making Any Sense.

_BrainxGirly Has Signed On._

_PianoxKels Has Signed On._

-ZxB-ZxB-ZxB-

After Zeke Dropped Kelsi And Taylor Off, He Went Back To His Dad's House. Well, It didnt really Matter If He Said His Mom's Or His Dad's House, Cause They Lived In The Same Building Different Apartments. Vanessa And Zion Baylor Had 4 Kids. Zeke Being Oldest At 18, Mackenzie Second Oldest At 17, Lucas The Third Oldest At 10, And Kaycee The Yougest At 8. Kaycee And Mackenzie Live With Their Mother And Zeke And Lucas Live With Their Father. They Switch Off Every Other Weekend.

Well Zeke Was Walking Into His Dad's House and He Was Attacked His Sisters Miniture Poodle." Kay, Please, Im Tired Of This Damn Dog, Take Him Over To Mom's Place With Kenz." Zeke Said To His Small Sister, Who Just Shoke Her Head."Why Are You Here Anyways? I Thought You Were Supposed To Be With Kenzie.Where's Luke?" Zeke Asked His Micro-Sized Sister, Picking Her Up. "Kenzie Went To Her Step-Daddy House. And She Told Me To Keep Bean Over Here." Kaycee Said To Zeke Who Just Put Her Down And Ran To His Small Brothers Room. "Luke?"Zeke Asked As He Knocked On The Door. No Answer.

"Luke! Are You In The Bud." Zeke Screamed As He Tried Opening The Door. Locked From The Inside."Lucas David, Open This Damn Door. Now!" Zeke Screamed. He Kicked Open The Door After He Heard No Sound Come From The Room. He Searched Around His Brothers Room. No Where. He Grabbed The Leash And Hooked The Dog Up To It. "Here Kay, Take Bean and Go Sit in The Hall With Noser." Zeke Said To His Sister handing Her The Leash. Kaycee Did As She Was Told And Ran Down The Hall To The guy Sitting At The End Of It. Zeke On The Other Hand Got His Cell Phone And Dialed Troys Number.

A/N:

So Just a Little Hanger For Ya There. So Im Gonna Be Working On Chapter 4, in Liek twenty Minutes. So Yea Read This And Review It, Positive Wanted, Negitive Accepted.

Remember To Recommend This To Others And REcomend For Me To Read Others.

Tankie Tankie.

xxSamy-Jane.


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks To My ONE review I have decided to try to stop the un-needed capitolizing. So this is my habit breaking chapter, I will try not to capitolize the things that do not need to be capitolized. I like saying capitolize. Can you tell? Hehe. Read and Review.

Dont forget to recommend my story and recomend other stories to me to read. Im open to all sugestions.

Tankie Tankie.

xxSamy-Jane.

Re-Cap:

_"Luke! Are You In The Bud." Zeke Screamed As He Tried Opening The Door. Locked From The Inside."Lucas David, Open This Damn Door. Now!" Zeke Screamed. He Kicked Open The Door After He Heard No Sound Come From The Room. He Searched Around His Brothers Room. No Where. He Grabbed The Leash And Hooked The Dog Up To It. "Here Kay, Take Bean and Go Sit in The Hall With Noser." Zeke Said To His Sister handing Her The Leash. Kaycee Did As She Was Told And Ran Down The Hall To The guy Sitting At The End Of It. Zeke On The Other Hand Got His Cell Phone And Dialed Troys Number._

Chapter 3:

Story:_**Come Again?!**_

Troy was sitting on his bed ,drinking his 10th beer of the night, and heard his phone ringing in his coat pocket, so he jumped out of his bed and ran to his jacket. He picked up the phone and seen Zeke's face on the screen. He figured that it must be important because it's so late. He answered, "Hey dude whats up?" Troy asked."Troy what are you doing right now? I need you to do me two favors." Zeke Said Way to fast. "Im not doing anything, Why? Whats wrong?" Troy Looked at the phone like _it_ was going to give him an answer. "I Need your sister to watch Kaycee and Bean for a while. Do you think she will?" Zeke's Voice was at a scream-like-pitch so it echoed through Troy's whole room.

"Yea dude probaly, why? Whats Wrong."Troy Asked Again looking at the phone again like Zeke could see him."I Cant Find Luke. Kenzie Went to her Step-Dad's house and left Kaycee, Luke And Bean At My Dad's appartment. And my dad went away on a business trip for 3 weeks, and my mom is staying over at her new husbands house. But Luke's not in his room and i dont know where he went, And Kenzie wont answer her cell or the house." Zeke Said so fast Troy only got half of it but heard what was important.

"Zeke, Calm Down. Just Bring Kaycee And Bean Over Here And Ill Help You Find Luke." Troy Said calmly." Glad you said that, Troy." Zeke Sounded Relived. "Umm Why?" Troy Asked."Because..."Zeke said, and at the very moment Troy heard a knock on his front door. "Zeke you dork, you were expecting me to say it was ok for you sister to stay wernt you?" Troy Said running down the steps. Troy ran to his front door beating MaKayla, Which was surprising because she was down stairs.

"Troy who is it?" MaKayla asked her brother grabbing Josie running past her. "Stay back here, bubby." MaKayla said as she held her small daughter. "O Tay momma" Josie cooed in MaKayla's ear. "And yes Troy i knew you couldnt help, but help me out. That's why i call you." Zeke said handing MaKayla Bean's leash. "Umm Zeke I love you dog and all but-"MaKayla stoped relizing that Troy still had his beer in his hand."Troy you not going out again, and I told you to get all that stuff out of your room, if Josie or Quinn go in there and get into it it's going to be on you." She lectured. "And Blah Blah Blah, Mack." Troy said drinking the last bit of beer in the bottle. "Just keep your teenage mistakes out of my room. And you wont have to worry about them getting in to it." Troy snapped at his sister.

"Dude Troy, Man lets just go while you still have some one to come home to." Zeke told him grabbing his hand and pulling him out when MaKayla pulled him back in."Zeke no I have to have a talk with my loving brother." Troy looked as if he was gonna bite MaKayla AND Zeke's head off. "Mack you might not wanna do that." Troy Warned. MaKayla Didnt listen to Troy very well and Troy was mumbling something under his breath. Colin seen Troy mumbling and grabbed Kaycee, Josie, And Nudged Bean and Quinn Into the dining room and out the back door. They got into Colin's Car and he went to run back to the house to get the other kids, when he heard a noise in the tree house his MaKaylas and Troy's Dad Had built them as kids.

Colin told the kids to stay put in the car no matter what they heard. He ran up to the tree house and found a small boy sitting in the corner. When Colin moved around a bit he could see that it was Zeke's younger brother, Lucas. "Lukie, Hey Hun, Come here ill take you to Zeke, maybe it'll help." Luke Moved Closer to Colin and when he was in reach of Colin, he clung onto him like there was no tomorow. Colin and Lucas Climbed down the small ladder to the ground. Colin started to walk towards the door to go inside and Lucas started to sqirm."Luke whats wrong with you, Zeke want to take you home." Colin told the squriming kid in his arms.

"No I dont wanna go in there. Uncle Troy has been drinking and I dont wanna be in there. Please Uncle Colin, let me stay with my sister." Lucas pleaded to Colin, putting his hands together and giving Colin puppy eyes. "Oh Ok Lukie. I'll put you in the car with the other kids, and You watch them. If you hear anything you lock the car. If you see anything and hear it from anyone in the house, you and the other kid I was watching, his name is Kyle, You two take Quinn, Josie And your sister over to the church and use Kyle's cell phone to call 911, Ok Luke?" Colin explained to the 10 year old, as the kid Kyle , who is 15, he was watching for his best friend, carefully climbed out of the door.

"Luke You explain what I told you to Kyle."Colin Said pointing Kyle to his car. "Ok Kyle, and i'd appreaciate it if you didnt tell your dad about this, IF I come to get you afterwords." Colin hated to do it but he emphizied the word 'if'. He knew how Troy got when he got ticked off. That's why he took all the kids out of the house. Kyle and Luke ran to the car and quietly shut the door and sat watching the window. Colin Practicly ran inside.

Troy, MaKayla and Zeke looked as if they hadnt moved from the spot when Colin Left With The Kids. "MaKayla please let Troy come with me. He can stay with me untill you both cool down just please let me borrow your brother." Zeke Pleaded. Troy was still standing In a 'T' position with one arm in Zeke's Grasp, and the other in MaKayla's. Troy Looked like he was gonna blow, And Very Well Assesed."You know what it think" Troy Said In A Low Growl. "Troy Calm Down Bud, Just Chill." Colin Said Getting Closer. " You Remember Last Time, In New York." Colin Said Looking Troy In The Eye.

"Well, I Remember quite well, Colin. Or Should I Say Cody." Troy Said Smirking. "Colin whats he talking about." MaKayla Asked looking extremely confused."You mean to tell me Cody our loving sister dosent know what happed before we was adopted." Troy looked at MaKayla."Troy- Colin-" She looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Dont Call Me Troy. Not right now, not untill you know the truth." Troy still had that smirk on his face when both Zeke and MaKayla dropped his arms."Tell Them Cody." Troy Added leaning on the wall still smirking.

"Troy that life is behind us." Colin said sitting down and putting his hands on his head. "And It's Colin. Not Cody. Cody is dead." He added in a low voice." You know my Names not Troy, Cody. Whats My Name." Troy told him." Your name is Troy. Your Not Trevor any more. Cody and Trevor Miller Died In New York." Colin said looking at his brother. Troy looked at the face of his best friend and his sister. "So Wait let me get this straight." Zeke finally spoke."Colin's not Colin, He's Cody, And Troy's Not Troy, He's Trevor. Right?"Troy Nodded His Head. "_Troy_ And I need to have a talk." Colin stood and he emphizied the name.

"Well In this little world the witness protection program has set us up in, _Troy _would go right along with his older brother have a little pep talk and be all fine and dandy." Troy said pushing off the wall, and walking over to the doorway where a VERY confused MaKayla stood. "But Troy has left the building, and Trevor has a few different ways of handleing things. Remember _Colin _the way we used to be. When dad gave us our first pocket knives. You remember. How can you forget the look on his face when our eyes light up when we opened the blade." Troy said pulling out a golden pocket knife, and on that knife, the name _Trevor_ was written on a small silver leaf.

"Troy thats not us anymore.Mom and Dad left us behind, Remember. Thats when we met MaKayla." Colin said moving towards his brother, And Zeke Walking into the hall completely and shuting the door behind him."You dont have it anymore do you."Troy turned around looking hurt."I dont know what your talking about." Colin responded turning his back on Troy. "Cody Please, Just Tell me you have them both." Troy looked at his brothers back with pleading eyes. "Trevor," Colin said softly. "Thats right Cody, Now tell me you have them." Troy said still looking at Colin's Back." I DO have them Trev, I Do have them both of them." Colin Said Turning around looking like he was on the brink of tears.

"Let me see."Troy said looking more stern."But why Trev, I told you I had them." Colin said walking towards Troy, Who Insteand of Beliving, opened the blade and cooed at it's shine."Look how beautiful." Colin looked at the shine of the blade."Now let me see yours." Troy said sliding the blade gently across his palm being sure not to pucnture it."Trevor, Please It's In My Room." Colin Thought of an excuse and this is all he came up with." Go Get it." Troy said pointing towards the stairs with the blade."Unless there's something your not telling me."He added quickly."Troy you've had to much to drink, you dont mean any of this. Your gonna regret doing this." Colin said as he saw the hunger in Troy's Eyes.

"Show me Your Knife, OR Your Lighter. Show me One and I wont do it." Troy said Shifting his eyes Towards MaKayla."Troy Dont, Ok I dont have them. I threw them out when we went into the program." Colin sighed."Are You Sorry." Troy looked at his brother like the Normal Troy would."What do you mean?" Colin looked surprisingly more confused than MaKayla Which was saying something."ARE YOU SORRY YOU THREW THEM AWAY! DO YOU WANT THEM BACK RIGHT AT THIS MOMENT!"Troy Screamed at his brother, slowly walking towards him blade facing Colin.

"Troy Of course I want them back. I Miss being the a part of the trouble some duo they Called the Miller Boys. I miss mom, I miss dad, I miss Kit, for god sake Trevor, I miss everything about our old lives. But Thats not us anymore. I Do want them back I want everything back. But Were not the Miller boys anymore, Were the Bolton boys. and We have been for 10 years now. Im never gonna forget the 'Cody Miller' Side of Me. I'll Always be Cody Miller, Just Not Openly." Colin had finally told Troy the truth. The truth about how he really felt about living in Albiqurque.

Troy reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small pouch, he opened the pouch and locked eyes with Colin. "Well Colin, Im Pleased to give you, Your Cody Miller Lighter And Your Cody pocket knife. Know if I only knew where my lighter went to." Troy Handed the Small Silver Zippo Lighter with the words_ Cody Daniel Miller_ carved into the side of it and something on the other side that brought tears to his eyes. He Reached Into His own pocket and took out yet another small zippo lighter. He tossed it to Troy who caught it gleefully. He ran his Finger over the Engraved Letters Of _Trevor David Miller. _Troy also flipped it over read what was engraved and looked at his brother.

_Miller Boys Forever Till Death. _They Said In Unison.

So What Did ya Think? I Was Watching _In Plain Sight _When i wrote this. I Know it was completely off subject, but it was good right? Confusing? Stupid Idea to even use this chapter? Let Me Know. Review Please.

Tankie Tankie

xxSamy-Jane


	6. Information Chapter

Just A Little Helpful Chapter Page Thing. This Will Just Help You Tell Anything You'll Need To Know For my Story. In This Chapter You'll Find:

The Characters Screen Names.

Various Characters Family

Different Character Decscriptions.

If There Is Anything Else You Need to know Just Send Me A Message in A Comment Or In A PM.

Tankie Tankie

xxSamy-Janexx

**Famlies:**

Sharpay Miranda Evans.Ryans Twin-.17

Ryan Jeffrey Evans.Sharpay's Twin-.17

Nova Noelle Evans.Sharpay And Ryans Older Sister-.23

Marie&Mike Evans.Parents

Taylor Elizabeth MaKessie.17

Scout Brittany MaKessie.Micheal's Twin-.25

Micheal Daniel MaKessie.Scout's Twin-.25

Kathy&Tim MaKessie.Parents

Chad Aiden Danforth.18

Zoe Amanda Danforth.23

Karlee Danforth.Mother

Troy Russel Bolton.18

Makayla Suzanne Bolton.20

(Josie Maycee Bolton.3.-Makayla's Daughter)

Colin Derick Bolton.19

(Quinn Matthew Bolton.2.-Colin's Son)

Jessica&Jack Bolton.Parents

Gabriella Carmen Montez.16

Makenna Sophia Montez.20

Jem Isabella Montez.14

Maria Montez.Mother

Zeke Nathaniel Baylor.18

Mackenzie Lucille Baylor.17

Lucas David Baylor.10

Kaycee Lynn Baylor.8

Vanessa&Zion Baylor.Parents

Jason Matthew Cross.16

Manda Leese Cross.Brandie's Twin-.18

Brandie Samantha Cross.Manda's Twin-.18

Mikka-Lynn Cross.Joey-Lynn's Twin-.20

Joey-Lynn Cross.Mikka-Lynn's Twin-.20

Lise&Brian Cross.Parents

Kelsi Rose Neilson.17

Landyn Davis Neilson.7

Karlynn&Scott Neilson.Parents

Characters Screen Names

Sharpay

XIcy-Mountian-QueenX

--

Ryan

MatcherxOfxHats

--

Nova

xoxNowayxxNovaxox

--

Taylor

BrainxGirly

--

Scout

BlazedxTwinxScout

--

Micheal

BakedxTwinxMike

--

Chad

DudexWitXDaXHair

--

Zoe

xxZOExx

--

Troy

XT.R.BoltonX

--

Makayla

XMa-to-Tha-KaylaX

--

Colin

XLetricXGeeTarX

--

Gabriella

XGabxGabxGirlX

--

Jason

NotxSoxClueless

--

Zeke

xCooking-is-Lovex

--

Mackenzie

xLil-Mackx

--

Kelsi

PianoxKels

--

Manda

MandyxLeese

--

Brandie

BrandiexSammy

--

Mikka-Lynn

xOhxMikkixYourxSoxFine

--  
Joey-Lynn

xJo-JoxLynnx


	7. Chapter 5

Ok Chapter 4 Is Up and I Hope To See Reviews Soon. On With the story. This Chapter Is Gonna Be Mostly On Instant Messanger, But With Some ties to last chapter. So If You Read last chapter you'll understand.

Review

Tankie Tankie

xxSamy-Jane

Chapter 5:

Story:_**Come Again?!**_

Gabriella looked at her freshly refreshed buddy list and scanned it for someone to talk to:

**School Buddies**:

_NotxSoxClueless_

_xCooking-is-Lovex_

XT.R.BoltonX

BrainxGirly

DudexWitXDaXHair

MatcherxOfxHats

XIcy-Mountian-QueenX

**Other Places**:

_xoxNowayxxNovaxox_

_BlazedxTwinxScout_

_BakedxTwinxMike_

xxZOExx

XLetricXGeeTarX

_xLil-Mackx_

MandyxLeese

BrandiexSammy

_xOhxMikkixYourxSoxFine_

xJo-JoxLynnx

**New York Friends**:

:( No Ones On.

You think living in a place like New York You'd be awake all The Time, God knows she was. She was always thinking of someone. The same someone everynight. A Fairly Small Boy Named Trevor. Trevor Miller. She had always been intriuged by that boy, her mother ahd told her and her sister, to stay away from those boys their bad kids. Never Stopped Little brain child Elisha Walker, Or Her Sister Michelle. Gabriella was in the middle of a thought when she snapped back to reality and seen that Sharpay was trying to talk to her.

XIcy-Mountian-QueenX:Gabi!

XIcy-Mountian-QueenX:Uh Gab You There?

XIcy-Mountian-QueenX:Gabriella!

XGabxGabxGirlX:Sorry Shar I was Thinkin

XIcy-Mountian-QueenX: Bout Me?

XGabxGabxGirlX:Nope Sorry Babe. Bout New York.

XIcy-Mountian-QueenX: Oh:-( Well I Was Thinking Bout You...

XGabxGabxGirlX: What was You Thinkin?;-)

XIcy-Mountian-QueenX: Anyone else with you?

XGabxGabxGirlX:Just Makenna...

XIcy-Mountian-QueenX: Oh Well Ill Just Wait To Tell You Tomorrow when you come over to see me..

XGabxGabxGirlX:Oh So Now Im Comming Over To See You..

XIcy-Mountian-QueenX: Of Course.. Unless You Dont Want To.

-Long Pause-

_Picture Session Requested With XIcy-Mountian-QueenX_

_Accept-Deny_

XGabxGabxGirlX Accepts.

Photo's of Sharpay Pouting fill Gabriella's computer screen. And quite a few of Sharpay in only her bra and panties. Lying On Her bed, presumably at night, with a petite brunette lying next to her in less clothing. It must have been that night her And Sharpay Stayed together All Night. MaKenna was silently creeping up behind her sister to look at the pictures. Makenna Looked and she seen Gabriella and Sharpay Lying together, '_**They look so perfect together. I just hope mami dont see them'**_. Makenna had a tendancey to think out loud," You two look so perfect together. Just Hope Mami dont see them." Makenna spoke and made Gabriella jump." Kenna you wernt supposed to see those." Gabriella stuttered as she minimized the pictures.

"Oh Brie, I dont care if she see's." Said a voice, that in Gabriella's ears, was god-like."Shar!" Makenna half screamed half laughed. She ran and gave Sharpay a hug.Sharpay laughed and gave Makenna a hug. "Oh Ok Bell ill leave you two alone." Makenna said smiling. Just as she was walking out the door, Gabriella threw a pillow at the doorway where her sister was standing. Makenna Ducked and the pillow went down the stairs and on the way down knocked quite a few pictures down off the wall." GABRIELLA CARMEN MONTEZ!MAKENNA SOPHIA MONTEZ! JEM ISABELLA MONTEZ! SHARPAY MIRANDA EVANS! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Gabriellas mother could be heard through the music.

"I dont know how she always knows im here, And when I am here I always am treated like one of her kids." Sharpay whined as the 4 girls stomped down the steps. "Because you air head, your _always_ here. You might as well be one of us. Now stop being a whinny brat and you can help too!" Gabriella's younger sister Jem spoke up."Well listen here you little brainaic brat. You better fear the day you move into high school. You better fear tha day you cross paths with the Moutian Lion of East High." Sharpay pointed her finger at Jem. "Oh Please. What are you going to do to me, Ice Queen, Freeze me with your Icy glare!" Jem said tauntingly.

"Jemina Isabella, watch your mouth, and dont talk to her like that." Makenna spoke up in Sharpays defense."Yea babe you just might have to worry about your first day, Im not gonna be there to help you." Gabriella Stated, apperently their mother had forgoten about why she had called them down, and lost herself in her movie."But Gabi why wont you help me,Kenna helped you on your first day, why wont you help me!"Jem whinned.

"Oh On the contrary squirt, I did not get any help from, Kenna. She walked me to the doors, and pushed me into a group of what i assumed to be jocks." Gabriella whispered and grabbed her pillow, for which they were supposed to be getting in trouble for, and pushed her girlfriend and her sisters up the stairs, in attempt to not disturb her mother. "Ella, Whats wrong hunny." Her Mother had turned around Looking her daughters. "We just all came down to say goodnight" Makenna explained."But you looked so wrapped up in your movie, we Figured we would come back down later." Jem added, Both girls look at Gabriella to add something."And i just wanted to tell you that Sharpay was staying over." She said tha first thing that came to her mind."Oh ok Girls Goodnight." Maria Montez said geting off her couch and walking over to the girls on the stairs.

She had to do each girls little 'Mother Daughter Thing' before they all went to bed.She Stopped at Jem, who was at the very bottom of the staircase. She walked up to her youngest daughter and kissed her nose then her forehead."Night My Little Jewel." Jem laughed at the nickname her mother had given her at birth. Jem ran up the stairs to her room. "Night Mami"Gabriella Said Kissig her thumb and giving her mother a thumbs up. Maria kissed her thumb and pressed it aginst Gabriella's."Night My Little Bean."Gabriella Laughed at that stupid nick name she had been given. Gabriella Ran up the stairs.All that was left was Makenna. "Good Night Sweet Pea"Maria said kissing her index finger and putting it on Makennas nose. Makenna did the same thing and her mother smiled so much you would think she had the BEST girls alive.

At the moment Makenna ran up the stairs Sharpay ran down them. She kissed Maria's cheek, "Night Ms. Montez." Maria smiled and kissed Sharpay's forehead. "Good night Pay." Even the Ice Queen let out a small laugh at the corny nickname. Sharpay ran up the stairs and into Gabriella's room. " I love your Mom Brie.


End file.
